God of Chaos
by VorticalFiveStudios
Summary: What would have happened if Goku was sucked into the dead zone before Garlic Jr? In my story, Dragon Ball X, it is revealed that (spoiler alert) he would have transformed into an evil deity after getting a special power from another saiyan there. However, what events happened in his life before DBX? This, is the life story of Enerjor, the god of chaos.


**God of Chaos Chapter 1- A Nightmare Rises**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fan fiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball AF. The cover image is a picture of Enerjak, a character from Archie comics's Sonic the Hedgehog comics. The image itself was created by princesayuuki on deviant art._

_Contains spoilers to Dragon Ball X, so if you haven't read all the chapters all the way up to chapter eight of DBX by me yet, I recommend you do before reading this story._

The maniac known as Garlic Jr had just opened up a gateway to the realm known as the Dead Zone. The giant portal was sucking everything around it in. Goku, Piccolo, Kami, and Krillin all held onto certain objects for dear life. Goku was quickly losing his grip. "I can't... hold on... much longer!" he said. Suddenly, he lost his grip.  
"No! Goku!" he heard his best friend, Krillin yell. He also heard Garlic Jr laughing like a hyena. The last thing he heard was the sound of his son crying.  
"Gohan..." he said right before he went through the portal and blacked out.

_ONE HOUR LATER_

Goku slowly opened his eyes and got up. "Hmph, I was wondering when you would wake up." said a voice from behind him.  
Goku quickly turned around. He saw a young man who appeared to be in his twenties. He had jet-black hair in a hairstyle he had never seen before. He wore strange, worn-out clothing that he had never seen any type of human wear, but the most notable thing about him was that he had a tail, just like Goku had when he was a kid. "Who are you?" Goku asked.  
"Oh, pardon me. I haven't properly introduced myself yet. My name is Tearic. I'm a saiyan that was raised by tuffles."  
'Saiyan?' thought Goku. "What exactly is this place?" he asked.  
"This place? This is the dead zone. Why do you ask?"  
"The dead zone? Then... OH MY GOD! What happened to Gohan, Krillin and Kami!?"  
"Calm down. After you were sent here, you're son sent the man responsible into the portal, which in turn, stopped it."  
"Oh thank god. Wait a minute, how did you end up here? I thought Garlic Jr just created this thing not too long ago."  
"That is where you're wrong. Garlic Jr couldn't create a new dead zone, so he opened a portal to the same one his father was sent to. The way I got here is a strange story. I was fighting an android known as Zote in order to save my planet, and after realizing I couldn't defeat him, I opened up a black hole, sacrificing myself to stop him. However, that black hole didn't kill me. It simply sent me to another dimension. The dead zone to be precise."  
"Oh wow..."  
"Yes wow. Anyway, down to business. You are a strong warrior Goku. And you're the strongest pure of heart saiyan I've ever met. I want to give you my power. The power, of the Enerjor."  
"First of all, I have some questions to ask you, like why are you giving me this power up, and what the heck is a saiyan?"  
"Don't worry about that now." He started to transfer all of his energy to Goku. "You'll understand the answers to all these questions in the future." He finished giving Goku all his energy. Goku's hair turned from it's normal jet-black color to a light blue color, while his eyes turned violet. Tearic then fell to his knees and began to cough and wheeze.  
"Tearic!" Goku yelled. "What's wrong!?"  
"In order to give you my power, I also give you my life, which will kill me."  
"Oh no! How do I give you back you're energy!?"  
"Theres no need, I knew this would happen. Please Goku, this form requires you to be pure-hearted to get it, but after you get it, you can basically do anything you want with it, such as become evil. So, promise my you'll use this to make a positive difference..."  
"I will Tearic. I promise."  
"Thank you Goku. I will never forget you..." and thus, he took his last breath, and left the realm of the living.  
Ever since then, Goku tried to find a way out of the dead zone. Using his new powers he absorbed as much energy as possible in hopes of finding an exit. However, unknown to him, what he was absorbing was negative energy, and not only was it changing his appearance, but it was also changing his heart.

_ONE YEAR LATER_

The Z gang gathered in front of seven orange balls with stars that began to glow. "Well, it's been a whole year, but now we can finally bring Goku back," said Krillin.  
"It's took a year, but now the dragon balls are finally ready to use again," said Tien.  
Gohan, Chi Chi, and Bulma smiled.  
"So... uh, who should be the one who calls Shenron?" asked Yamcha.  
"I'll do it," said Krillin. He walked up to the dragon balls, and said "Eternal dragon! Rise up, and grant our wish!"  
The dragon balls glowed brightly, and then Shenron rose from them. "YOU WHO HAVE GATHERED THE SEVEN DRAGON BALLS," he spoke. "SPEAK YOUR WISH, FOR I SHALL ONLY GRANT ONE."  
"Please, bring Goku back to this dimension!"  
"...OK. THAT IS A SIMPLE TASK. I SHALL NOW GRANT YOUR WISH." The dragon's red eyes glowed, and a man with spikey dark blue hair and red skin appeared. He wore an orange martial arts gi with a blue undershirt. He had his eyes closed. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. FAREWELL FOR NOW!" Shenron disappeared, the dragon balls rose into the air and scattered across the planet.  
"Goku!" everyone yelled happily, yet at the same time worried. They could already tell this was their friend, but his appearance was so... different.  
"Uh... hey Goku!" said Krillin. The saiyan gave him no response. "Um... Long time no see! Man, you got really sunburnt when you were in the dead zone." The spiky haired man began to walk over to his 'friend'. "By the way, what's up with the new hair color? How did it turn-" He was interrupted when the martial artist grabbed him by the neck and began to choke him to death. Everyone else gasped. "G-Goku..." Krillin managed to wheeze out.  
The saiyan smirked. "I was once Goku, but not anymore," he said. "From this point on, this planet shall be ruled by me, Enerjor! The god of chaos!"  
"Theres no way you're Goku. He would never attack one of his friends..."  
"Hmph. I have no use for friends. The only things vermin like you is good for is death..." He used his new powers to absorb Krillin's ki until his 'best friend' no longer had enough to live. "...And life energy."  
Everyone was so shocked that they couldn't even move. "K-Krillin," said Bulma.  
"What the heck happened to him while he was in the dead zone!?" Chiaotzu thought aloud.  
"I don't know," said Tien. "But one things for certain. He's not the same Goku we knew when he went in."  
"There's no way that can be my husband..." said Chi Chi.  
"Dad..." Gohan said with tears in his eyes.  
"N-no way this is happening..." said Yamcha. "This all has to be a nightmare! I'll just close my eyes, and when I open them, I'll be in my bed." He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, Enerjor was standing right in front of him. "...This, is by far, the freakiest nightmare I've ever had."  
"Your so retarded," the god of chaos said. "How bout I put you out of your misery?" He kicked Yamcha in the gut, causing him to cough up blood, then he slammed his fists into the top of the former bandit's head, causing his skull to crack in half, and to finish it off he sent a beam of ki straight through his heart, killing him. He then turned toward Chiaotzu. "The pokemons next." He shot two lasers out of his eyes which went straight through poor Chiaotzu's head. Life quickly left his body, and before anyone knew it, he was lying dead on the ground.  
"N-no..." said Tien. "Chiaotzu... Grrr... YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE NO BETTER THEN PICCOLO! FOR WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
He rushed at Enerjor trying to throw a punch, but his oppenent caught his fist. "Hmph. I'll admit Tien. You're not bad for a human, but you're still nothing compared to the saiyans. Still, you're life energy should give me a decent power boost." He put his hand on Tien's head and, just like he had done to Krillin, absorbed all of his ki until he was nothing more than a corpse. He then turned toward Chi Chi, Gohan, and Bulma. "How pathetic. Now for you three... Huh?" He suddenly felt a higher then average power level heading his way. He looked at where it was coming from, and saw his rival. "Piccolo," he muttered.  
The Namekian quickly made his way to them. "Hmph," he said. "When I sensed that power level of yours, something just told me it was you. If you think I came here to save those fools you're wrong. I came for a rematch, Goku."  
"And if you think my name is still Goku you're wrong. It's Enerjor now."  
Piccolo tossed his weighted clothes to the side. "Like I give a damn."  
"In that case, get ready to die green man!" He quickly rushed at the namekian, and stopped right in front of him. He smirked. Piccolo tried to throw a punch, but it went right through him. It was only an after image. The real Enerjor however, appeared behind him. He punched a hole straight through the namekian's stomach. He then put his other hand on his head, and absorbed all of his energy. Piccolo's dead body then fell to the ground. "Now that the yoshi's dead, that takes care of Kami, which means the dragon balls are gone. So with six, counting Kami, down, theres only three extremely weak ones left." He turned toward the others.  
"Wait!" yelled Chi Chi as she quickly got in front of Gohan and Bulma. "I don't care if you kill me, just don't hurt our son and Bulma! Goku, I know you're in there somewhere! Whatever this Enerjor thing is it's controlling you! If you can hear me in there, please, FIGHT IT!"  
The blue haired saiyan smirked again. "Sorry, maybe I didn't make myself clear before. Goku no longer exists. From now on, Enerjor not only controls this body, but the entire universe as well! Smile for the camera, you helpless scum!" He sent out a giant explosion of energy, disintegrating his three victims. "All hail the king."  
It was not long after that horrible day that the rest of the world suffered the same fate as the Z warriors. All life on Earth had been eradicated by Enerjor in less than a month. In the dead zone, the normal laws of physics don't apply. You don't age nor do you need to eat or drink to survive. Being in the dead zone for a year gave his body the same effects when he was in the dead zone even in the outside world, so he didn't age or have to eat. He built an army of robot slave warriors to help him conquer the world. However, Enerjor's fighting days are far from over.

_ONE MONTH LATER_

A spherical ship flew towards Earth. It crashed into the ground with great force. The front of it opened and a man with long jet-black hair, a monkey-like tail, and brown and black armor stepped out. When he got out of the pit his ship had created, he looked around and saw all of the destruction Enerjor had caused. He smirked. "Not bad Kakarot," he said. "Not bad at all!"

**To be continued...**


End file.
